


The Lion & the Lamb

by TheBlackFlamingo101



Series: Centaurs of the Great Forest [1]
Category: Arslan Senki | Heroic Legend of Arslan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Traits, Centaurs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackFlamingo101/pseuds/TheBlackFlamingo101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two completely opposite centaurs wander through the forest at night and meet, they discover that it is their differences that bring them together. Arslan/Daryun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion & the Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece I've written for Arslan Senki. I was in love with this anime from the first episode and since I now have to wait until next year for season two, I thought I'd gush about how much I love Daryun in writing. The setting was inspired by a picture I found of Daryun as a centaur, and since then I have drawn both Arslan and Daryun as they are in the story. Now if I can only figure out how to post them on here....  
> Also, I could not resist a Narsus cameo.  
> Thank you all for reading. I hope it pleases.

A cool breeze fluttered through the trees of the forest, causing the leaves to evoke muffled whispers. The moon appeared golden that night, welcoming autumn as the summer heat fled. Quiet hoof beats echoed through the forest as a great black centaur wandered through the endless maze of trees. His coat shone like polished obsidian in the starlight, and his powerful body rippled as he walked from his broad, tanned shoulders to his large hooves covered in feathers. 

Daryun had never been to this part of the mountain before, and it was proving a pleasant distraction from the mediocrity of the day. A fiery bay had come forth to challenge him today for his title as lord of the mountain, and once again, Daryun had beaten down his opponent without fail. But even though his name was heard by every ear in the great forest, he found himself feeling tired. Not of fighting, for Daryun believed in strength and bravery. He fought with an unwavering spirit of honor, yet his soul had grown weary. Battle was a fine thing, yes, but it was also unbearably lonely. Daryun stood alone when he fought a challenger, and many a time he had wished for someone in the crowd who awaited his safe return. Plenty of admirers flocked to him, but he had found sincerity in none of them. There was an emptiness in his reign, and tonight, he sought to remedy it by wandering, in the hopes that it would clear his mind.

Daryun paused as a quiet crackle caught his ear, which was soon followed by a great deal of rustling. Up ahead, he saw a towering elder tree at the peak of a hill, and could just make out a bit of movement in the surrounding thicket. Curiosity heightening his craving for a distraction, Daryun leapt forward, cantering up the rise with a few bounds. As he reached the top of the hill, a small cry came from the brush and the leaves began to shake. But just as quickly, the noise faded. Daryun was cautious as he went to the thicket and carefully pried the thick branches apart. To his surprise, he found a small clearing in the brush, barely big enough for him to fit into. But far more shocking was the creature he found inside. A centaur almost young enough to be a colt was lying in that little clearing. His skin, hair, and coat were almost the same snowy white, and seemed to softly glow in the moonlight that streamed through the gap Daryun peered through.

The centaur lifted his face and Daryun met with the gaze of two large, blue eyes. They were like the wisp of color in the crystal mountain streams, but far more vibrant. But an ache settled in Daryun’s chest when he saw that those eyes were teary and frightened. The white centaur immediately tried to get his legs under him, but cried out in pain and sank back down to the ground. As Daryun looked closer, he realized what was holding the colt back. Tangled around his legs were thick, thorny vines that helplessly fettered him and drew bright drops of blood.

His thoughts strangely calm and clear, Daryun reached out towards the white centaur, who shied away in fear. Daryun understood that he probably looked terribly intimidating, but he managed to speak gently.

“Don’t be afraid. I have no intention of harming you.”

Those vivid eyes stared back at him in shock, and a quiet gasp came from the young centaur as Daryun touched his shoulder.

“Those vines are much stronger than they look. I can cut them, but I need you to be still.”

The white centaur nodded in reply and didn’t move as Daryun began to break his way into the thicket. Once he had cleared a path to the colt, Daryun found a sharp stone and kneeled down, beginning to saw at the vines. His gaze flickered to the young centaur every once in a while, and though he seemed a little calmer, his bound legs trembled. The ache in his chest growing stronger, Daryun gave him a small, unexpected smile.

“What is your name?”

“Arslan,” the colt replied softly.

Daryun nodded. “A bold name.”

Arslan’s expression turned a little sheepish. “Yes, far too bold for a centaur like me. ‘Arslan’ means lion, and I am the farthest thing on the mountain from that.”

Daryun’s golden eyes studied Arslan carefully. With his spotless white coat and gentle voice, Arslan resembled a lamb more than a lion. And Daryun understood why he seemed demure about himself. Male centaurs were known for their ferocity and strength, and one who had a kingly name like Arslan should have been a mighty contender. But to his surprise, Daryun reasoned that it didn’t matter. There were other paths to be taken than the one of the warrior.

Daryun carefully cut and untangled the vines from Arslan’s legs. He then stood and held out his hand to the colt, who slowly took it. Daryun stepped back and supported Arslan as he got his legs under him and stood. Arslan climbed out of the thicket and sighed in relief, giving Daryun a grateful smile.

“Thank you.”

Daryun eyed the rivulets of crimson streaming down Arslan’s legs and gave the colt’s hand a small tug.

“Come, let’s go to the stream.”

The two centaurs quietly walked through the dark woods, and Daryun once again caught himself staring at Arslan. Seeing the colt without obstruction entranced him even more. His gait was remarkably graceful, and his long, silky tail fluttered in the wind. Arslan’s torso was also lovely, with skin pale and smooth like alabaster, the only lingering bits of color the light pink of his nipples and the blush on his cheeks. The unassuming beauty of the young centaur stirred something in Daryun that he felt very rarely, and his thoughts were heavy as to why.

As they approached a brook cutting through the ground, Daryun let go of Arslan’s hand and the white centaur knelt next to the water. He began to wash the blood off his legs, dabbing little bits of mud onto the wounds to take away the sting of the thorns and nettles. After he had finished, Arslan splashed some of the cool water on the face and took a long drink. His eyes drifted back to Daryun and he suddenly realized something that made him blush again.

“Please forgive me,” Arslan said as he stood. “You’ve been so kind to me and I never even asked for your name.”

“I am Daryun.”

“Eh?” Arslan replied, his eyes growing wider. “D—Daryun? The lord of the mountain?”

Daryun swallowed, dreading that his title would greatly intimidate the young colt. But after a short pause, Arslan gave him a bright smile.

“It’s very nice to meet you.”  

“You’re not afraid?” Daryun inquired.

“Well,” Arslan replied bashfully. “Didn’t you say earlier that you wouldn’t harm me?”

A flicker of surprise crossed Daryun’s face, but it was soon replaced by a handsome smile. “I did.”

“Then I believe you, Lord Daryun.”

“Please,” Daryun said as he stepped forward and took Arslan’s hand again. “Just Daryun.”

“Are you sure?”

Daryun nodded and Arslan’s smile grew bashful. Weaving his fingers in between Arslan’s, Daryun led the colt away from the stream. They meandered through the woods till they came upon a grassy knoll with a few large pieces of slate jutting out of the ground. The gap in the trees allowed them to see the starry night sky and Daryun felt more content than he had in quite a while.

“It’s very quiet up here,” he murmured.

Arslan headed further into the clearing, slipping his hand out of Daryun’s and breathing in the cool, fresh air.  

“Yes,” he replied. “I love this part of the mountain so much that sometimes I don’t want to leave. Being here has helped me clear my mind many times.”

Daryun followed Arslan and peered up at the constellations in the sky. “Being in good company is enough to clear my mind, but I certainly look forward to a chance to see the stars on a calm night.”

Arslan titled his head curiously. “You consider me good company? But don’t you have a lot of followers being lord of the mountain?”

“Many followers, but few friends.”

Arslan lowered his eyes with a sigh. “I understand.”

Daryun looked to the colt and felt his heart stir at the melancholy on Arslan’s kind face. It awakened something inside him, like a dying plant that had suddenly been given water.

“While friends are preferable to followers,” Daryun said quietly. “There is an even greater thing I lack.”

The curiosity returned to Arslan’s face. What could the strongest centaur of the great forest possibly want for? And why did it evoke such grievous sobriety from him?

Unable to contain his intrigue, Arslan spoke. “What?”

Daryun’s golden eyes seemed strangely dim as he replied. “I’ve grown tired of ruling the mountain with no one at my side. It is far too lonely.”

Arslan listened to Daryun’s words and his heart began to overflow with sorrow and empathy. He knew the path of solitude well, and that its claws could claim anyone, even the lord of the mountain. In fact, because Daryun was so strong, his own despairs were probably overlooked by others. The thought made Arslan’s eyes moist and he quietly stepped forward and placed his hand on Daryun’s arm.

“I’m sorry,” Arslan murmured. “Loneliness is a very heavy burden, especially when no one notices.”

The light returned to Daryun’s eyes and he was dumbfounded for the second time that night. But his confusion was only momentary, for it was washed away by stronger emotion. Daryun briefly rested his hand on top of Arslan’s, then took both of the colt’s hands into his own. They were so small by comparison, but Daryun liked the way they felt in his grasp.

“Yes, loneliness is a burden,” he replied. “Because it rests on only one set of shoulders. No matter how strong or weak the victim, it will destroy them. But I am inclined to think that when it faces a pair of shoulders, it loses a great deal of its power.”

Arslan was enraptured by the words, and he let out a small gasp as Daryun released one of his hands and cupped the side of his face.

“What I hunger for is someone who would stay at my side. Someone kind and wise, who sees more than just the lord of the mountain. Someone like you, Arslan.”

Daryun stretched out one of his powerful front legs, putting himself in a bit of a bow that made Arslan’s lips part in shock. The lord had no obligation to bow to anyone, but Daryun’s honor was as steadfast as the mountain.

“Arslan,” Daryun said. “Would you remain at my side as I rule this mountain? Would you let me love and protect you that both our burdens may vanish?”

Both centaurs trembled in the silent aftermath of the pronouncement, Daryun from anticipation, and Arslan in hesitance.

“But,” Arslan finally replied. “You barely know me.”

“I’ve seen more than enough tonight to know what I yearn for.”

Arslan timidly looked away. “Daryun, I am very grateful for your words, but you could have any mare in the great forest. Why would you choose someone like me with so little importance?”  

Daryun could have chosen to be hurt by the reply, but having found his heart’s desire, he was determined to overcome any barrier that stood between them.  

“I have not found a centaur in this region who is worthy to be my mate,” Daryun spoke boldly. “Until tonight, when I met you. And to me, you are the one I love and of the greatest importance.”

Arslan’s eyes once again filled with tears, but as they streamed down his face, he smiled. He let go of Daryun’s hand and bridged the small space between them, resting his cheek against Daryun’s warm chest. Daryun’s expression softened and he folded his arms around his new mate. Being this close to Arslan was exhilarating. The smoothness of his wan skin, the tickle of his hair when the wind blew, and even his smell all served to arouse a great emotion in the black centaur. Arslan grunted as Daryun pressed his face into the nape of his neck, inhaling a scent that reminded him of running through an open field under a bright blue sky.  

Daryun loosened his embrace on the colt and took his chin in hand. Arslan closed his eyes as Daryun kissed him, sighing in bliss. Despite his fierce reputation and obvious strength, Daryun was not the least bit forceful. His touches were loving and gentle, and Arslan felt safe in those strong, dark arms. As he felt Daryun’s tongue slither into his mouth, Arslan moaned and wrapped his arms around Daryun’s neck.  

Hearing Arslan’s small cry spurred Daryun, and his large hands began to rove and caress the colt’s skin. Arslan’s breath was heavier as they broke their kiss, and his eyes were fogged with inebriation that grew more potent as Daryun kissed down the curve of his neck. Daryun’s fingertips brushed against Arslan’s nipples, making him moan a little louder. Arslan’s sweet voice was music to Daryun’s ears and his mouth craved to taste more skin, but with their size difference it was somewhat difficult for Daryun to administer attention to Arslan’s chest. An idea suddenly struck him and he kissed Arslan’s cheek and whispered in his ear.

“Rear up and lean on me.”

Arslan seemed a little confused but as Daryun stroked down his torso to his front legs, Arslan reared and took them off the ground. He braced his chest against Daryun’s with his legs resting on either side of the black centaur’s waist in an improvised mounting position. With Arslan’s torso now at Daryun’s eye level, he began to slowly feast on the flesh before him. Arslan whimpered as Daryun rolled one of his nipples in between his lips and he clung to Daryun’s neck as he began to tremble. Arslan had never experienced physical love, and it was quite overwhelming even though Daryun was gentle.

Daryun could sense this, and even though he was greatly aroused, he wondered if they would be able to mate without Arslan getting hurt. The usual centaur ritual of chasing and mounting was far too rough for this delicate creature, and Daryun briefly considered stopping. He had seen other stallions mount their chosen ones, but a good deal of it was far from loving. Many times the mares became so afraid they couldn’t resist bolting, but the males looked forward to a chance to chase them down.

Daryun couldn’t imagine doing such a thing to Arslan, and he reasoned that there had to be a softer way. Even feeling the colt quiver had Daryun concerned and he lifted his eyes to meet Arslan’s.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Arslan was somewhat tempted at first. But even though the touches felt strange, they also stoked a small fire inside him, and the warmth was far too comforting.

“No,” he breathed. “I’m fine.”

Arslan melted in Daryun’s arms as he was kissed deeply, his body starting to relax and calmly receive the pleasure. The colt’s soft moans had worked to arouse Daryun, and it was getting more difficult for him to contain himself. Arslan cried out as Daryun mouth sucked at his nipple more passionately, and his heartbeat sped up. Though he was still young, Arslan was not a fool, and in the back of his mind he knew what was coming. The colt also had seen brutal matings in the fields, but Arslan knew Daryun would never hurt him. He was sure of it. So rather than shy away, Arslan clung to Daryun’s neck more tightly and breathed his name.

The dam broke with that murmur and Daryun kissed Arslan one last time before carefully pushing his legs back down to the grass. He saw the quiver go through Arslan’s frame and the unsure flick of his tail, but Arslan only smiled tenderly. Urging them both further, Daryun kissed Arslan’s forehead before slowly turning the colt around. Arslan instinctively stepped forward and braced himself against a smooth piece of shale jutting from the ground, shivering again as he felt the cool rock against his skin. Arslan let out a quiet cry as he felt Daryun’s hands trace along his back all the way to his hindquarters.

Daryun carefully brushed aside the soft white tail and carefully probed around Arslan’s entrance. Arslan gasped as he slid two fingers inside, but Daryun was relieved. Arslan was slick even though it wasn’t heat season, which would make things easier for him. Daryun’s nostrils flared as he smelled Arslan’s arousal and he withdrew his fingers, only to slowly plunge in his entire fist. Arslan’s hands balled into fists and he shut his eyes tightly as he felt the invasion, biting at his lip to stifle the cries.

“Does it hurt?” Daryun asked as he noticed the colt’s posture change.

Too overwhelmed to reply, Arslan just shook his head. Yes, the sensation was foreign to him, but the anticipation was making things painful, and Arslan couldn’t bear it any longer.

“Daryun, please…” he choked out.

Arslan heard Daryun’s breathing grow heavier and he flinched as Daryun pulled his hand out. His wet hand briefly rested on Arslan’s flank before he lifted his large hooves up and mounted the colt. Arslan felt the clasp of Daryun’s powerful legs and the weight that pinned him. He couldn’t move, but rather than feel trapped, he still felt safe in Daryun’s embrace.

Arslan let out a moan that grew higher and higher as Daryun slid his long, thick length inside him. His blue eyes were wide open and his hands shook as he took in the entirety of his mate. But he looked behind his shoulder as Daryun ran his fingers through his hair.

“Arslan,” Daryun said tenderly.

Arslan twisted more to the side so Daryun could kiss him, and when he started to move, he drank in Arslan’s cries. The deep thrusting soon built up and Arslan broke their kiss to gasp for breath. The lion inside Daryun had been awakened, and he held onto Arslan more and more tightly as his pace increased. His arms reached up and wrapped themselves around Arslan’s chest, bringing them even closer as Daryun began to thrust erratically, tipping them both towards the light.

In the brief aftermath while they were still joined, Daryun buried his face in the nape of Arlsan’s neck, whispering sweet words. Arslan cleared his dry throat, slowly regaining his breath. When it seemed as though Arslan’s knees would buckle under Daryun’s weight, Daryun withdrew and dismounted, coming over to Arslan and gently taking his hand. Arslan felt like he was in a blissful dream as Daryun pressed his lips to the back of his hand and quietly led him away from the boulders. They found a lush patch of grass on the side of the hill and laid down, exchanging more soft kisses before finally stretching out to sleep. Arslan gazed at Daryun’s peaceful face, and his eyes dripped with emotion as a smile pulled at his lips. Arslan drifted off to sleep under the watchful eyes of the stars, having the simple thought that if this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up from it.

***

The midday sun was bright for an autumn day, and a lone centaur with a dun colored coat lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the glare. 

“Where are you, you raucous bastard?” Narsus said to himself as he walked down the rocky trail.

Daryun had to be up here somewhere, as all the other centaurs he’d spoken with had said he’d been spending a lot of time in this part of the forest. There was even more talk of Daryun in the great forest these days, and new rumors had circulated so well that even a hermit centaur like Narsus heard them. The lord of the mountain had seemed to grow even mightier, and his victories over challengers were so fierce that none dared to brave him. The battles did not really interest Narsus, but the most popular rumor had, so he had come down from his cave deep within the mountain to see for himself. If the gossip was true, then Daryun had found himself a mate. Knowing how ridiculous Daryun’s standards could be, Narsus deduced that this new mate must be quite something. But the day was getting on and he was quickly getting bored. He kept going, mainly because of his intrigue but also partly because he hadn’t seen Daryun in quite a while. Even though their views greatly differed on Daryun’s personality, Narsus was still his trusted friend and advisor, and that would not change any time soon.

Finally, as he made it to the crest of a hill, Narsus looked down and saw a solid black shape resting among the tall grass. He walked down towards it, a wily smirk forming on his face.

“I’d heard the lord of the mountain was rather elusive as of late,” Narsus called.

“Not elusive enough apparently,” Daryun replied without turning around. “Considering an eccentric hermit like you was able to find me.”

“Only because I could hear you breathing from a farsang away.”

Daryun looked over his shoulder and put a finger to his smiling lips. “If you’re going to talk to yourself, do it somewhere else.”

Narsus came closer and was surprised to discover that Daryun was not alone. Hidden in the shelter of Daryun’s broad body and the tall grass was a young white centaur. He was sleeping next to Daryun with his head resting against Daryun’s flank. Narsus was bemused to see a few more subtle details as well, like the small purple flower tucked behind his ear, or the fact that his face was flushed and he seemed exhausted.

Narsus tilted his head and rested his chin on the back of his hand, something he often did when he was pondering. Narsus may have been one of the most baffling centaurs in the great forest, but he was also one of the wisest.

“I must say,” Narsus said after a long pause. “He’s not what I expected. But then again I suppose I never really knew what to expect.”

Daryun smiled, lovingly stroking Arslan’s hair without dislodging the flower.

“Funny, neither did I.”

 

The End.


End file.
